Warmth
by Ailee Lynn
Summary: Janji yang tidak terlupakan di saat yag sama. RnR ya Tsurara x Rikuo. Semi AU/AR. Related to chapter 135. Enjoy. JANGAN LUPA REVIEW. First fic in fandom NuraMago. 3rd fic


**Warmth  
****By: Ailee Lynn (Aragaki Rey)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago. Only Shibashi Hiroshi-sensei. But I own this story :)

Warning: OOC, CANON, GAJENESS, Semi AR/AU. took place at chapter 135 but Rikuo's POV. Don't like, don't read. RnR please? And, no flamming!

This is my first fic in Nurarihyon no Mago.

* * *

Bunga sakura tidak bermekaran. Musim semi pun berakhir begitu saja dan musim dingin telah tiba. Hujan salju menyelimuti pohon sakura. Matanya yang berwarna merah darah itu sedang mengamati pohon sakura di halaman rumah sukunya. Langit semakin gelap, demikian pun dirinya yang semakin lama semakin kuat. Dengan tenang, ia memejamkan matanya.

"Zen."

Sosok lelaki itu menghampiri dirinya. Lelaki memakai baju kimono dan sweater seperti haori yang selalu menyelimuti badannya yang terlihat tidak begitu sehat. Lelaki itu berdiri disampingnya.

"Rikuo, sedang apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau akan jatuh sakit!" ucap lelaki itu, "Uhuk! uhuk! uhuk!"

Nura Rikuo, lelaki berambut putih bercampur dengan warna hitam itu tertawa, "Mungkin sebaliknya. Zen. . . Beristirahatlah!"

Zen hanya berdeham. Memang tubuhnya itu lemah, tetapi Riikuo sudah membuatnya kesal seperti biasa. Rikuo sudah meremehkannya.

"Zen, dimana yang lain?" tanya Rikuo sambil menatap langit yang gelap dan berwarna biru itu.

Zen duduk di sebelahnya san memberikan sake kepada Rikuo, "Kubinashi sedang ada urusan dengan Itaku. Kejoro sedang membantu ibumu di dapur. Aotabo dan Kurotabo sedang pergi ke klub malam dengan Awashima, seperti biasa. Sotaichou sedang di kamarnya dengan Karasu-Tengu. Yang lain sedang menunggu makanan malam." kata Zen sambil menyesap teh hangatnya.

"Tsurara?"

Satu kata itu sudah membuat Zen syok berat. "Yuki-onna? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak pagi tadi. Jika tidak salah, Ia sedang bersama dengan keluarga Awarashi. Mengapa?"

"Aku tidak melihatnya sejak pulang sekolah. Tidak seperti biasanya. . . Biasanya ia menjemputku setelah pulang sekolah."

Zen pun tersenyum, "Ia berusaha dengan keras melakukan semuanya. Energetik dan pekerja keras."

"Iya. Tsurara memang seperti itu," Rikuo tersenyum lebar, Membayangkan Tsurara yang sedang berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah, melindungi dirinya dari Tsuchi-Gumo dan senyumannya yang manis itu.

"Yuki-onna adalah pelayan setiamu. Dengan sakazuki, ia bersumpah untuk melindungimu." Kata Zen. Rikuo setuju dengan perkataaan Zen, ia mengangguk.

"Semoga saja ia baik-baik saja."

* * *

"Waka! Waka!"

Suara itu pun bergema. Gadis itu cemas. Ia dengan lincah mencari sang pewaris ketiga, atau disebut juga dengan kata "sandaime (三代目)". Ia cemas jika bocah itu menghilang ataupun tersesat. Ia takut jika bocah itu menyakiti dirinya atau melakukan hal yang bodoh. Karena ia harus melindungi bocah itu. Bocah itu masih berumur delapan tahun. Bocah itu adalah masa depan klan Nura. Pewaris ketiga, cucu Nurarihyon. _Nurarihyon no mago_.

Gadis itu sudah mengenal bocah itu sejak kecil. Mungkin sebelum bocah itu lahir. Sebenarnya gadis itu ragu. Ia ragu jika pewaris ketiga itu akan menjadi ketua. Darahnya yang mengalir itu berbeda dengan pewaris kedua ataupun dengan sodaishou. Bocah itu adalah 3/4 manusia dan 1/4 yokai. Dan, sekarang pun darah sotaichou tidak mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya. Mungkin saja ia tidak memiliki darah Nurarihyon. Maupun bocah itu mempunyai 1/4-nya. Itu pun tidak akan cukup untuk memimpin _Hyakki Yagyō_-nya atau _Night Parade of One Hundred Demons._

Maupun gadis itu tidak begitu yakin. Tetapi dengan sepenuh hati, dirinya itu akan melindungi bocah itu. Ia sudah berjanji. Ia mengabdi klan Nura, seperti ibunya, Setsura.

"Waka! Waka!"

Gadis itu masih tidak bisa menemukan pewaris ketiga itu. Gadis itu tahu betul. Cucu Nurarihyon ini berbeda. Ia jahil dan juga bandel. Gadis itu hanya bisa menghela napas. Pewaris ketiga itu masih bocah kecil.

Tetapi, suatu saat nanti. Ia tidak tahu kapan. Gadis itu yakin. Pewaris ketiga, Nura Rikuo akan menjadi lelaki dewasa yang bertanggung jawab dan mempunyai potensi yang hebat menjadi ketua sekaligus pengganti ayahnya, pewaris kedua, Nura Rihan dan juga kakeknya, sodaishou, Nurarihyon.

"Yuki-onna!"

Seseorang memanggil gadis itu. Dan gadis itu sendiri pun sepertinya mengenal suara itu. Ia menoleh. Seorang bocah dengan baju kimono hitam dan haori merah. Nura Rikuo, sandaime.

"Wakaaa~ Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa." Ia menghela napas dan memakai payung hitamnya, "Waka, ayo kita pulang sekarang. Sebentar lagi hujan salju akan tiba."

Gadis itu tersenyum dan menggandengkan tangan pewaris ketiga itu. Tangan gadis itu putih seperti salju dan halus seperti kulit bayi. Rikuo yang masih bocah itu mendongak untuk melihat wajah Yuki-onna. Dengan manis, Rikuo tersenyum balik.

"Yuki-onna~ Aku ingin melindungimu dan semua yokai maupun manusia jika aku seperti ojii-chan! Aku ingin melindungimu Yuki-onna!" ucap Rikuo dengan semangat.

Yuki-onna pun membungkuk dan melingkari leher Rikuo syal yang selalu menghangatkan dirinya. "Tentu saja, Waka. Aku akan melindungimu dengan semua nyawaku."

"Yuki-onna tidak boleh melindungiku!" bantah Rikuo. Yuki-onna melihat wajah serius Rikuo. Gadis itu tidak ingin dilindungi oleh pewaris ketiga. Ia ingin dibutuhkan dan melindungi Nura Rikuo. Mungkin suatu saat nanti, mereka akan melakukan Sakazuki dan disitulah gadis itu akan melindungi Nura Rikuo, maupun nyawanya diambil pun. Yuki-onna akan selalu melindungi bocah itu.

Cuaca di hari itu semakin memburuk. Angin badai melandas. Gadis itu langsung memeluk sang sandaime itu dari angin kencang.

"Waka, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yuki-onna dengan khawatir. Rikuo, yang masih di dalam pelukannya, langsung meronta karena tidak bisa napas. Gadis itu langsung melepaskan Rikuo dari pelukannya.

"Maaf, waka!" jerit Yuki-onna dengan panik.

Bocah itu menghela napas dengan dalam dan menghembuskannya kembali. Ia melihat salju putih yang melayang diatas langit yang biru, "Yuki-onna! Ada salju diatas kepalamu!" tawa Rikuo.

Gadis itu meraba kepalanya itu. Ternyata apa yang Rikuo kata itu benar. Salju putih yang dingin dan indah itu mendarat di rambut birunya yang seperti warna laut. Ia membersihkan rambutnya dan tertawa bersama bocah itu.

* * *

"Rikuo?"

Zen melihat lelaki itu berdiri dan membawa payungnya. Ia heran. Tidak seperti biasanya Rikuo pergi dari klannya di jelang malam hari, kecuali ketika musuh yang berdatangan.

"Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi." ucap Rikuo dengan singkat.

Zen tidak bisa membiarkan Rikuo untuk pergi sendirian tanpa pengawasan anak buahnya. Ia menaruh tehnya.

"Jangan pergi kemana-mana, Rikuo. Kau tahu banyak yokai yang akan mengincarmu." cegah Zen yang masih mencengkeram lengan Rikuo.

Rikuo hanya menoleh. "Jangan khawatir, Zen. Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar." ia tersenyum.

Zen menghela napas. Ia tidak ingin mencegah Rikuo kedua kalinya. Ia mengetahui bahwa Rikuo akan baik-baik saja, karena ia adalah pewaris ketiga. Pewaris ketiga seharusnya kuat, lebih kuat daripada anak buahnya sendiri. Karena ialah yang harus memimpin Hyakki Yagyo itu. Tanpa dirinya, Hyakki Yagyo-nya tidak akan menjadi kuat. Ditambah lagi, ia sudah mempunyai jurus _matoi _dan _osore. _Ia tidak seharusnya khawatir. Dengan santai, ia menyesap tehnya dengan pelan.

* * *

Ia memakai payung _wagasa_-nya. Ia memandangi kota Ukiyoe dengan santai dan menghangati dirinya dengan _haori _yang dibuat oleh Karasu-Tengu. Ia mengelilingi kota itu untuk mencari seseorang. Yuki-onna. Tsurara. Seseorang yang sungguh berarti untuknya.

_"Yuki-onna~ Aku ingin melindungimu dan semua yokai maupun manusia jika aku seperti ojii-chan! Aku ingin melindungimu, Yuki-onna!"_

Tsurara.

Ia menghela napas. Sudah lama ia tidak pernah memandang kota Ukiyoe dengan jelas. Sibuk mengalahkan yokai lain. _Kyuso clan, Gyuki clan, Shikoku clan, Kyoto Yokai, Hagoromo Gitsune._

Sebelum ia melangkah, ia melihat sosok gadis dengan rambut biru laut dengan baju seragam. Rikuo mengetahui sosok itu. Perempuan itu. Yuki-onna.

"Betapa berbahaya jalan sendirian di malam hari." ucapnya dengan gaya _cool_-nya.

Ia melangkah ke arah gadis itu. Ia tersenyum, akhirnya ia menemukan gadis itu. Tidak ada semenit, gadis itu menoleh.

"R-Rikuo-sama...?"

Tubuhnya ditutupi oleh payung _wagasa_ yang dibawa oleh Rikuo, agar tidak terkena basah karena hujan salju. "Kau akan basah kuyup."

Dengan gugup, gadis itu bergumam, "Ehh. . . Umm. . . Apa. . . Apakah kau datang untuk menjemputku. . .?"

Rikuo tersenyum dengan hangat. "Bisa dibilang begitu." katanya dengan lembut, "Apakah semuanya berjalan dengan baik? Dengan keluarga Arawashi, maksudku."

"Te. . . TENTU!" kata gadis itu dengan semangat.

"Ah. . . Begitukah." gumam Rikuo.

"Ayo kita pulang."

"Okay. . ."

.

.

.

_Badai hujan salju. __Ia mengingat perasaan itu. Tangan yang selembut dan sedingin salju._

_Gadis yang sama dan dirinya yang berbeda. __Tetapi ia masih mempunyai janji itu._

_Janji yang tidak terlupakan._

_._

_._

_._

_"Aku akan melindungimu, Tsurara. Selamanya."_

_._

_._

_._

_Selamanya._

* * *

A/N: Bagaimana? Maaf jelek banget. Ini fic pertamaku di NuraMago (yang nggak crossover). Memang ini nggak ada humor sama sekali. Review ya. . . Seperti biasa, kurushiku ayano. . . Maaf sudah nunggu lama ya~ One-shot pertamaku~~~

Aku akan bikin Yohime x Nurarihyon, tetapi pake bahasa inggris ^^'' well, RnR ya~ Read n' Review lho~

-Ailee Lynn-


End file.
